I, Who Beside You
by n4oK0
Summary: You always with someone else rather stay with me. You always belong to someone else instead being mine. Now, it's my time to hold you, to stay with you, to love you. WONKYU, a bit KRISHO (puppy love). GS, OOC, OC, AU. Enjoy. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I, Who Beside You 1**

**Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, a bit Krisho (puppy love)**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, OC, AU**

**Summary : You always with someone else rather stay with me. You always belong to someone else instead being mine. Now, it's my time to hold you, to stay with you, to love you.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Topi?"

"Cek."

"Bekal?"

"Cek."

"Baju olahraga?"

"Cek."

"Ciuman untuk appa?"

"Ce… Eh?! Belum appa! Mana pipi appa?!"

Choi Siwon tersenyum lebar menanggapi tingkah lucu putri mungilnya tersebut. Choi Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menggapai tubuh sang appa yang jauh menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolah appa. Joonie sudah terlambat. Nanti Joonie ditinggal sama Fanfan." Pinta putrinya tersebut dengan raut wajah sememelas mungkin. Biasanya Siwon akan luluh jika Joonmyeon memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Ditambah dengan bola mata yang dia pasang seperti bola mata anak anjing, bibir yang melengkung ke bawah seperti ingin menangis dan pipi yang dikembungkan.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah sering melihat raut wajah memelas Joonmyeon, tapi tetap saja dia akan jatuh bertekuk lutut dan menuruti permintaan sang buah hati. Lagipula ciuman rutin mereka memang yang ditunggu oleh Siwon.

Siwon menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Joonmyeon dan menyodorkan pipinya kepada sang anak. Joonmyeon terlihat senang dan langsung memeluk leher sang appa dan mengecup pipi yang disodorkan tersebut.

"Muach." Ucap Joonmyeon memberi suara efek ciumannya kepada sang appa sebelum dia melepas pipi Siwon. Siwon sendiri setelah mendapat ciuman dari Joonmyeon, membalasnya dengan kecupan di kedua pipi Joonmyeon, hidung, dahi serta bibir putrinya tersebut.

Siwon juga langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dan membawanya ke luar rumah, membawanya ke Wu Yifan yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu pagar rumah sederhananya tersebut. Pemuda tanggung yang lebih tua lima tahun daripada Joonmyeon itu selalu mengantarkan putrinya ke sekolah.

Siwon sangat berterima kasih kepada Yifan karena sudah bersedia menggantikannya mengantar Joonmyeon bahkan sesekali menemani Joonmyeon di sekolah ketika Siwon terlambat menjemput.

Ya, meski Siwon tahu Yifan memiliki niat lain selain membantunya, tapi Siwon yakin Yifan adalah anak yang baik. Yifan pasti bisa menjaga Joonmyeon dan itulah yang membuat Siwon tenang membiarkan anaknya selalu pergi berdua dengan Yifan.

"Pagi Siwon ahjussi." Sapa Kris dari atas sepedanya ketika dia melihat Siwon dan Joonmyeon keluar dari pagar rumah mereka.

"Pagi Yifan." Sapa Siwon balik.

"Hei Joonie, kenapa masih digendong oleh Siwon ahjussi? Kau sudah besar. Jangan manja sama Siwon ahjussi terus. Ayo sini." Ujar Yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi sadel sepeda di belakangnya. Joonmyeon langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Yifan yang menuduhnya anak manja. Joonmyeon berpikir, memangnya salah jika bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya sendiri. Lagipulan Siwon sendiri yang menggendongnya.

"Fanfan jelek! Biarkan saja! Fanfan iri bukan?!"

"Anak pendek! Seenaknya menyebutku jelek! Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat naik! Nanti kita terlambat."

"Hmph!" Joonmyeon semakin kesal dengan Yifan terlebih lagi Yifan seenaknya saja memerintahnya. Namun, meski begitu, Joonmyeon memberi syarat kepada Siwon untuk menurunkannya di sadel belakang sepeda Yifan.

"Yifan-ah, jaga Joonie baik-baik ya." Pinta Siwon kepada Yifan. Yifan menjawab dengan senyuman simpul sebelum memastikan Joonmyeon nyaman duduk di belakangnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Joonmyeon yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Siwon.

"Dah appa! Jangan terlambat jemput Joonie ya!"

"Ya sayang. Hati-hati! Belajar yang benar!" teriak Siwon kemudian beranjak memasuki rumahnya kembali dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-ah, ini surat yang harus dikirimkan hari ini. Tolong ya."

"Siwon-ah. Paketku belum datang ya?! Kalau sudah, tolong letakan saja di ruanganku ya."

"Siwon-ah. Ini bukan suratku. Hyukjae salah lagi meletakannya."

"Siwon-ah. Tolong panggilan kurir yang kemarin ya. Dia kerjanya bagus. Ah, sekaligus tolong paket ini dikirim ya."

Siwon-ah, Siwon-ah, dan Siwon-ah. Nama itu terus menggema di ruang kecil bertuliskan _Mail Room _atau ada juga yang menyebutnya bagian Ekspedisi, tempat Siwon bekerja sebagai staf. Pekerjaan yang secara garis besar memang hanya terkait dengan surat menyurat, paket dan kiriman. Semua orang bisa melakukannya namun jarang yang ingin berada di posisi seksi repot seperti itu. Daripada mejadi staf _Mail Room_, lebih baik mereka bekerja di tempat lain. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tak mau bekerja disana, tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi mereka semua bersyukur ada seorang Choi Siwon yang dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan itu ketika dia di tawari oleh bagian SDM.

Pekerjaan Siwon sekarang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan titel _Master _di bidang Manajemen miliknya, namun pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang dia dapat pertama kali ketika musibah itu menimpanya. Pekerjaan ini yang sampai sekarang membuatnya mampu menafkahi Joonmyeon dan dirinya, menyekolahkan Joonmyeon dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang Joonmyeon berada di sekolah dasar. Pekerjaan ini yang membuat Siwon tidak kehilangan hak asuhnya atas Joonmyeon.

Terlebih lagi pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang tidak menyita waktunya. Dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu istirahat siangnya untuk menjemput Joonmyeon. Siwon pun jarang lembur karena semua pengiriman harus mengikuti waktu perusahaan pengiriman yang biasanya hanya sampai sore. Dengan pekerjaan ini, Siwon memiliki banyak waktu bersama dengan Jonnmyeon.

"Siwon-ah, kau dipanggil ke ruang SDM." Suara Hyukjae, temannya di bagian Ekspedisi membuat Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya dari surat-surat yang harus dia kirim ke wajah tegas namun tampan milik Hyukjae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon singkat.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan saja." Jawab Hyukjae lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Siwon.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyukkie."

"Oke." Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju ruang SDM. Sesampainya disana, Siwon langsung disuruh untuk segera menuju ruang Manajer Rekutmen dan Penempatan. Siwon hanya bisa mematuhinya dan segera menuju ruang yang dimaksud.

Tok, tok.

"Masuk." Sahut manajer tersebut mempersilahkan Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Siwon membuka pintu itu lalu memasuki ruangan yang lebih besar dari ruangannya itu.

"Anda memanggil saya pak?" tanya Siwon langsung sambil berdiri di depan manajer yang tengah memeriksa sebuah berkas. Begitu dia menyadari Siwon telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, wajahnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan dia pun berdiri.

"Ah, Siwon-ah! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Duduklah." Ujarnya riang dan kini mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

Dengan ragu, Siwon mengambil satu dari dua kursi di depan meja sang manajer. Siwon sebenarnya bingung mengapa dia dipanggil ke ruang SDM. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, jadi apa alasannya sampai dia dipanggil. Tidak mau membuang waktu dengan keingin tahuannya, Siwon langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa pak?"

"Wow, langsung ke inti permasalahan. Kau buru-buru sekali, memangnya kamu mau kemana?" gurau manajer itu yang membuat Siwon sedikit kesal tapi dia menahan dirinya.

"Saya harus segera kembali bekerja pak. Hyukjae seorang sendiri di ruangan." Jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum. Manajer itu terkekeh sebelum menyanggupi keinginan Siwon untuk segera memberikannya informasi mengapa dirinya di panggil ke ruang SDM,

"Oke, oke. Saya langsung saja. Siwon-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Sesuai dengan rapat dengan direksi, perusahaan memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke bagian lain." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Siwon membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Me…memindahkan saya pak?! Tapi kenapa? Apa saya berbuat kesalahan sehingga saya dipindahkan?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Justru karena pekerjaanmu sangat bagus, kami bermaksud mempromosikanmu." Jelas manajer itu membuat Siwon menghela nafas lega. Namun itu hanya sebentar karena kini kebingungan kembali menyelimuti pikiran Siwon.

"Promosi?"

"Ya, promosi."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, saya dipindahkan ke bagian apa pak?"

"Hm… Perusahaan ingin memindahkanmu ke bagian _corporate secretary_ dan kau akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi CEO kita yang baru."

_APA?! _Batin Siwon tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sekarang. Dia?! Menjadi sekretaris?!

"Sekretaris pak? Saya? Ta…tapi…"

"Keputusan sudah mutlak Siwon-ah, administrasi pun sudah beres. Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal memberitahukanmu saja. Selamat ya Siwon-ah." Ujar sang manajer memberi selamat kepada Siwon. Dia seolah tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Siwon yang bingung dan sedikit tidak senang.

"Saya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan pendapat saya pak?" tanya Siwon dengan suara pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga sang manajer.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya balik dengan tatapan heran terarahkan kepada Siwon. Sang manajer baru bisa melihat bahwa Siwon sepertinya tidak senang dengan berita yang menurut orang lain adalah berita yang bagus.

"Bolehkan saya menolak promosi ini pak?"

"Menolak? Tapi kenapa? Ini kesempatan yang bagus Siwon-ah."

"Saya tahu pak dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya ini, tapi saya rasa masih banyak kandidat lain yang lebih baik dari saya. Lagipula saya memiliki alasan saya sendiri."

"Dana apa alasanmu jika kau tidak keberatan untuk memberitahuku Siwon-ah?"

"Saya memiliki putri yang masih sangat memerlukan perhatian saya pak. Apalagi saya ini orang tua tunggal, jadi jika saya menjadi sekretaris pribadi, saya takut saya tidak bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan putri saya."

"Begitu." Siwon tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah penuh perngertian dari manajer SDM tersebut. Siwon mengira bahwa dia terlepas dari masalah ini. Namun nasib tidak memihak Siwon karena perkataan sang manajer selanjutnya membuat Siwon mati kutu.

"Begitu Siwon-ah. Ya, saya bisa mengerti keadaanmu akan tetapi saya juga tidak bisa membantumu kali ini Siwon-ah. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, keputusan ini datang dari dewan direksi langsung. Keputusan ini diambil langsung oleh CEO baru kita jadi keputusan ini bersifat mutlak. Jadi jika kamu menolak, itu artinya secara tidak langsung kamu mengajukan pengunduran diri."

"Tapi pak..."

"Maafkan saya Siwon-ah. Pilihanmu hanya dua, menerima keputusan ini atau…"

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Dia bingung sekali. Siwon tak mungkin kehilangan pekerjaannya sekarang. Mau diberi makan apa Joonmyeon jika dia sampai di PHK. Namun kekhawatiran Siwon akan hilangnya waktu bersama dengan Joonmyeon juga sangat besar.

_Apa aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru saja? Joonmyeon-ku lebih penting dari apapun. Ya. Aku lebih baik menolak promosi ini._ Batin Siwon pada akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Joonmyeon lebih penting dari apapun.

Siwon yakin dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lain yang memungkinnya untuk membagi waktu mengurus Joonmyeon. Siwon sadar sebagai single parent perjuangannya akan sukar dan berliku, namun demi melihat senyum Joonmyeon, Siwon rela melakukan apapun.

"Jika memang begitu keadaannya, maka dengan sangat menyesal saya menolak promosi ini pak." Jawab Siwon mantap kepada manajer SDM tersebut. Sang manajer terkejut bukan main. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Siwon akan menolak tawaran yang bagus ini begitu saja.

"Kau yakin Siwon-ah?! Ini peluang yang baik, lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi." Bujuk sang manajer masih berusaha agar Siwon menerima tawarannya.

"Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pak, tapi keputusan saya sudah bulat."

"Kau yakin kakak ipar?! Karena jika kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk menafkahi keponakan manisku, maka aku tidak segan-segan mengambil hak asuhnya." Sahut suara dari belakang Siwon.

Siwon langsung berbalik bukan karena dia terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba. Namun dia berbalik cepat karena panggilan 'kakak ipar' dari suara yang ternyata adalah suara seorang wanita.

"Kau…" suaranya tercekat kala melihat sosok wanita yang dia kira tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah perceraiannya dengan ibu Joonmyeon.

Sekarang, wanita berambut ikal dengan panjang menyentuh lengan atasyang ditata serapi mungkin oleh piñata rambut terkenal, wajah cantik yang dipoles oleh make up tipis yang menambah kecantikannya.

Wajah cantik itu dipertegas oleh mata bulat menawan dengan warna coklat gelap senada dengan warna rambutnya, bibir merah nan penuh dan pipi mulus putih miliknya, berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menggendong putri semata wayang Siwon.

Wanita itu membawa Joonmyeon-nya bersamanya.

Wanita yang merupakan mantan adik iparnya, wanita itu…

"Kyuhyun…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Nao datang lagi dengan FF baru… Well, ga baru juga sih soalnya udah di posting di WP bahkan udah chapter ke-2.

Ya sutralah.

Gomen untuk typos and kegajean yang ada di FF ini yak... Please review... :)

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho **_:D_**  
><strong>_

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I, Who Beside You 2**

**Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, a bit Krisho (puppy love)**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, OC, AU**

**Summary : You always with someone else rather stay with me. You always belong to someone else instead being mine. Now, it's my time to hold you, to stay with you, to love you.**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Jika memang begitu keadaannya, maka dengan sangat menyesal saya menolak promosi ini pak." Jawab Siwon mantap kepada manajer SDM tersebut. Sang manajer terkejut bukan main. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Siwon akan menolak tawaran yang bagus ini begitu saja._

"_Kau yakin Siwon-ah?! Ini peluang yang baik, lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi." Bujuk sang manajer masih berusaha agar Siwon menerima tawarannya._

"_Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pak, tapi keputusan saya sudah bulat."_

"_Kau yakin kakak ipar?! Karena jika kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk menafkahi keponakan manisku, maka aku tidak segan-segan mengambil hak asuhnya." Sahut suara dari belakang Siwon._

_Siwon langsung berbalik bukan karena dia terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba. Namun dia berbalik cepat karena panggilan 'kakak ipar' dari suara yang ternyata adalah suara seorang wanita._

"_Kau…" suaranya tercekat kala melihat sosok wanita yang dia kira tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah perceraiannya dengan ibu Joonmyeon._

_Sekarang, wanita berambut ikal dengan panjang menyentuh lengan atas, mata coklat gelap senada dengan warna rambutnya, bibir merah nan penuh dan mata bulat menawan itu, berdiri dengan percaya diri sambil menggendong putri semata wayangnya._

_Wanita itu membawa Joonmyeon-nya bersamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa! Hyunnie umma menjemput Joonnie." Sahut Joonmyeon sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Hyunnie umma olehnya itu.

"Umma, Joonnie lapar. Umma menjemput Joonnie disaat Joonnie akan makan siang." Keluh Joonmyeon sambil memegang kedua pipi bulat sang umma yang seolah tak tergerus usia sang pemilik. Wanita itu tersenyum manis menanggapi rengekan Joonmyeon yang lapar. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, dia meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan mencium telapak tangannya sebelum berkata,

"Eh?! Begitukah?! Maafkan umma ya sayang. Umma sampai lupa ini sudah waktunya Joonnie makan siang. Bagaimana kalau Joonnie pergi dengan teman umma sementara umma bicara dengan appa Joonnie?" tawar wanita cantik itu yang langsung diangguki antusias oleh Joonmyeon.

"Hae eonnie, tolong bawa Joonmyeon ke restoran terdekat. Belikan apapun yang Joonnie mau. Nanti aku dan appanya menyusul." Titah wanita itu sambil menurunkan Joonmyeon. Wanita yang dipanggil Hae itu pun segera membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti perintah wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Baik Cho sajangnim." Tuturnya sopan lalu membawa Joonmyeon yang senang akan makan dengan enak karena tadi dia sempat melihat restoran yang tidak pernah Joonmyeon kunjungi sebelumnya. Joonmyeon terlalu senang akan merasakan makanan yang jarang dia makan itu sehingga melupakan keberadaan Siwon yang masih terperangah dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

"Tuan Kang, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Cho sajangnim tersebut. Bertanya atau lebih tepatnya memaksa tuang Kang untuk meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Siwon.

"Tentu sajangnim. Saya permisi." Pamit tuan Kang dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu seperti permintaannya.

"Ada apa ini Kyu?! Mengapa kau bisa disini?!" desak Siwon kepada wanita bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

Wanita cantik itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru mengibas rambutnya sedikit sebelum mengambil tempat di tepi meja tuan Kang bersandar di meja itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa kakak ipar. Aku yang memiliki perusahaan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai yang menimbulkan kedutan di pelipis Siwon. Mantan adik iparnya ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya kesal. Terlebih dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

"APA?! KAU?!"

"Tak usah terkejut seperti itu. Santai saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi yang ditanggapi dengan decakan dan helaan nafas kasar dari Siwon. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Hanya saja, hatinya tak bisa tenang karena mengingat ucapan awal Kyuhyun tadi ketika memasuki ruangan ini dengan Joonmyeon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam sebelum mendekatinya sehingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain dalam jarak yang dekat. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka meski tidak terlalu signifikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau kau baru saja mengancamku untuk mengambil hak asuh putri kesayanganku?!"

"Ya ampun kakak ipar, kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?! Tenang saja, aku tidak sekejam itu memisahkan Joonnie dari ayah kandungnya sendiri."

"..." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tadi, Siwon semakin kesal. Jika Kyuhyun bukan perempuan, sudah dihajarnya wanita yang sekarang terlihat bosan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat puas menyaksikan Siwon terganggu dan gusar dengan sikapnya. Kyuhyun puas dan juga… Geli dan senang bisa melihat wajah tampan itu tak menunjukkan raut wajah sendu dan kelelahan. Siwon yang ada dihadapannya saat ini begitu hidup seperti Siwon yang dia kenal dulu sebelum kakaknya menghancurkan hidup Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung karena ditanya mendadak seperti itu oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan segera berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan memandang Siwon lagi.

"Jangan main-main denganku Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maumu?! Mengapa kau muncul dihadapan kami?! Bukankah keluarga kalian sudah sangat jelas tidak menginginkan keberadaanku dan Joonnie dalam keluarga kalian?! Aku sudah hidup tenang dengan Joonnie, jadi apalagi maumu?! Dan dimana Kyuyoung?! Apa dia juga ingin mengganggu hidupku?!" sengit Siwon tatkala dia merasa Kyuhyun terus saja mempermainkannya. Siwon tidak memiliki waktu dan tenaga lagi untuk berurusan dengan keluarga Cho, keluarga mantan istrinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, wanita yang sejak tadi terus menyeringai itu perlahan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu meski raurt itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik dan tegantikan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kyuyoung eonnie sudah tiada. Dia tewas terbunuh ketika terlibat pertengkaran dengan istri kekasihnya di bar. Wanita sinting itu menusuk eonnie tiga kali di dada sampai menembus jantungnya. Yah, wanita gila itu sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatannya dan sekarang membusuk dipenjara." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarganya sendiri.

Siwon terperanjat mendengar kabar mengenaskan itu. Siwon tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang acuh tak acuh atas kematian kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ap…apa?!"

"_Payback is a bitch, isn't it_?! Sepertinya eonnie juga mendapatkan balasan setimpal karena telah membuatmu menderita, bukan begitu kakak ipar?!"

Siwon ingin membantah pernyataan Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Siwon tidak menyangkal bahwa dengan cara Kyuyoung menjalani hidupnya, mantan istrinya tersebut akan menemui akhir yang tidak baik namun Siwon juga tak bisa menyetujui bahwa hilangnya hidup seseorang adalah karena karmanya di masa hidup. Kyuyoung memang pembawa masalah namun tidak sepantasnya hidupnya berakhir demikian tragis.

Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi bukanlah apa yang dikendaki oleh Siwon. Memang mantan istrinya tersebut telah menghancurkan hidupnya dengan membuatnya menanggung semua beban atas tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab dari Kyuyoung. Akan tetapi Siwon tak pernah menyesali apa yang telah Kyuyoung berikan kepadanya.

Joonmyeon merupakan anugerah terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan selain…

Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap mantan adik iparnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Terbersit kerinduan dan… Cinta.

Ya, cinta.

Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Dulu, sekarang dan mungkin selama hidupnya. Pria berlesung pipi itu mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya bahkan melebihi cintanya kepada Kyuyoung.

Ah, bukan. Siwon tak pernah mencintai mendiang istrinya tersebut. Mereka terjalin dalam ikatan pernikahan karena ulah Kyuyoung sendiri. Wanita itu menjebak Siwon yang kala itu sedang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Entah alasannya karena benci kepada adiknya sendiri atau karena Kyuyoung tak suka dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dengannya sehingga ingin merebut apapun yang menjadi milik Kyuhyun atau Kyuyoung sendiri mencintai Siwon namun tak mau mengakuinya, tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Saat itu, Siwon terlalu ceroboh sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam perangkap Kyuyoung dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menikah dengan Kyuyoung.

Siwon masih ingat betapa kecewanya wajah Kyuhyun saat mengetahui dirinya akan menikah dengan Kyuyoung, terlebih lagi dengan berita kehamilannya. Siwon juga tak bisa melupakan caci maki dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dari keluarga Cho karena menganggap Siwon memperdaya Kyuyoung sehinga harus menikah dengannya karena Siwon ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho yang terpandang dan kaya raya. Padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Walau keluarga Siwon tidak sekaya keluarga Cho, namun mereka bukanlah keluarga yang butuh materi. Kehidupan mereka bisa dibilang cukup. Namun karena hasutan Kyuyoung dan tekanan dari keluarga Cho, keluarga Siwon memilih untuk mengusir Siwon dan tidak mau berurusan dengan permasalahannya.

Siwon menjadi sebatang kara. Tidak ada yang mau membelanya. Tidak ada yang mau mempercayainya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri lebih mempercayai Kyuyoung.

Siwon harus menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Perlakuan Kyuyoung yang seenaknya sendiri dengan berselingkuh meski dia telah menikah dengan Siwon dan memiliki Joonmyeon, penghinaan keluarga Cho, dan sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin dan menganggap Siwon tidak ada.

Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sama kepada Joonmyeon. Dia justru sangat menyayangi putri Siwon seperti Joonmyeon adalah putri kandung Kyuhyun sendiri. Bahkan Joonmyeon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Hyunnie umma karena putri kecilnya itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan sanggup bertahan dengan keadaannya di rumah itu dan Siwon pun mulai terbiasa sampai Kyuyoung sendiri yang memutuskan menceraikan Siwon karena Kyuyoung mendapatkan pria lain yang menurut keluarga Cho lebih baik daripada Siwon.

Maka perceraian itu terjadi. Siwon pun mendapatkan hak asuh atas Joonmyeon karena Kyuyoung sendiri tak ingin direpotkan dengan Joonmyeon yang saat ini masih berusia lima tahun. Mereka pun berpisah dan Siwon serta merta memutuskan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Cho dan membawa Joonmyeon bersamanya.

Pada awalnya berar karena Siwon harus mencari nafkah sambil mengurus Joonmyeon yang masih kecil, ditambah Joonmyeon yang kerap menangis karena berpisah dengan Hyunnie ummanya. Namun dalam waktu tiga tahun, Joonmyeon pun mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa kembali bersama dan dia tak bisa bertemu serutin dulu dengan Hyunnie ummanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Bagi Siwon kehidupannya yang dulu adalah masa lalu yang ingin dia pendam dan tak ingin Siwon ungkit lagi. Hanya saja dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di hadapannya sekarang, tampaknya niat itu akan sulit Siwon lakukan.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap kembali Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Siwon lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon tidak mau tahu soal Kyuyoung lagi tetapi ternyata dia salah. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, dia menganggap Siwon masih mencintai kakaknya tersebut dan itu membuatnya marah. Sangat marah.

"Pelacur sialan itu kembali menggoda suami orang dan kali ini istri dari pengecut itu adalah wanita gila yang pencemburu. Sudah aku peringatkan berulang kali kalau pria yang dia kencani adalah pria bermasalah untuknya yang suatu saat hanya akan membawa kesialan untuk eonnie tersayangku itu tapi tetap saja dia yang tak berguna itu melanjutkan hubungan terlarangnya." Sindir Kyuhyun kasar saat menceritakan kejadian tewasnya Kyuyoung. Siwon membuka mulutnya sedikit, masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu membenci kakaknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun, aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, Kyuyoung adalah kakakmu. Kalian kembar. Kalian berbagi darah yang sama." Nasihat Siwon tak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang sinis dan dingin. Siwon seakan tak mengenal wanita di depannya ini. Kyuhyun yang dia kenal dulu begitu hangat dan baik walau beberapa kali Kyuhyun senang menjahili orang namun itu hanya keisengannya belaka. Kyuhyun yang ada sekarang bagaikan wanita besi yang tak memiliki hati.

"Hmph… Darah yang sama ya. Kembar katamu.?! Oh, kakak ipar… Andai kau tahu betapa aku membenci wajah ini karena begitu identik dengannya. Aku selalu berharap aku bukanlah adiknya. Aku membenci wanita itu." Desis Kyuhyun dingin membuat Siwon tergetar karena takut dan sedih melihat Kyuhyun berubah seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Ck, tak usah berteriak kakak ipar. Kau menyakiti telingaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya lalu menatap Siwon dengan seringai andalannya itu. Siwon menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau… Kau berubah Kyu. Kau seperti seseorang yang seluruh hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian." Sahut Siwon, menundukan kepalanya tak mau melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun yang melihat gesture Siwon tersebut berdiri tegak dan mendekati Siwon, menghilangkan jarak mereka dan memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon terkejut dengan pelukan Kyuhyun namun dia tidak berbuat apapun untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dia inginkan karena di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Siwon masih…

"Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa hah?!" bisik Kyuhyun lembut lalu tiba-tiba mencium daun telinga Siwon. Satu tangannya semakin erat memeluk Siwon, menetap di punggung tegap Siwon sementara yang satu lagi mengusap rambut belakang Siwon.

"Kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Siwon kali ini mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Kau membenciku?" Pelukan itu mengeras membuat Siwon meringis. Apalagi ditambah dengan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya karena remasan Kyuhyun di rambutnya. Namun Siwon tetap saja bergeming, tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Siwon justru mengatakan,

"Maafkan aku Kyu…"

Dengan kalimat itu, hati Kyuhyun tercabik-cabik. Dia kesal, marah, sedih, terluka. Dan perasaannya itu dia luapkan kepada Siwon.

"Sialan!" jari Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Siwon yang berbalut kemeja itu.

"Sialan!" remasan itu berubah menjadi jambakan yang sangat kuat.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan… SIALAN! Kau bajingan Wonnie! Mengapa kau memilih Kyuyoung daripada aku?! Mengapa kau menikahinya jika pada akhirnya kau hanya dibuang olehnya dan menderita seperti sekarang?! Mengapa kau menghempaskan mimpimu hanya karena dia?! Hanya karena wanita laknat itu?! KENAPA?!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang sembari melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk memegang kedua pipi Siwon dengan kuat.

"Kenapa…" lirih Kyuhyun perlahan, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tak kuasa membendung airmata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya dengan seenaknya. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Siwon dan membelai pipi yang sudah tidak ditangkupnya dengan kuat.

"Wonnie, katakan alasannya kepadaku…" pinta Kyuhyun lagi dan jawaban Siwon membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon meski kedua tangannya masih betah berada di pipi Siwon.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyu."

"Hanya karena dia hamil Joonnie?! Begitukah?! Dia bahkan tidak mau mengurus Joonnie! Kyuyoung bahkan hampir menggugurkan Joonnie jika kau tidak bersujud, merendahkan dirimu sendiri agar dia tetap melahirkan Joonnie! Lalu ketika dia meminta cerai setelah bosan denganmu, setelah dia puas mengambilmu dariku, mengapa kau justru pergi menghilang?! Mengapa kau tidak kembali kepadaku?!"

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa Kyu… Aku tidak pantas lagi untukmu… Aku telah mengkhianatimu dengan kakak kembarmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak mengkhianatiku Wonnie. Tidak pernah. Semua adalah rencana busuknya agar kau berpaling dariku. Semua adalah rencana busuknya untuk mengambilmu dariku. Aku tahu karena saat perceraian kalian, aku mengkonfrontasinya mengenai kau. Dia mengatakan sendiri kepadaku bahwa kau masih sangat mencintai aku. Dia bahkan mengatakan ketika kalian bercinta malam itu, kau selalu memanggil namaku. Bahwa hanya ada aku dalam benakmu, hanya ada aku dalam hatimu. Kyuyoung eonnie semakin membenci kita berdua, terutama kau Wonnie. Dia benci karena dia tak mampu menghapus diriku dalam hidupmu. Namun, dia puas karena dia telah berhasil membuat hubungan kita berantakan. Dasar wanita ular!"

"Tetap saja aku…"

"Terserah. Tetapi bagiku, kau tidak bersalah. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tak mempercayaimu dan justru bersikap dingin kepadamu. Yah, meski sampai sekarang aku masih marah kepadamu karena kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun pasrah. Siwon tahu meski Kyuhyun berubah menjadi wanita besi namun satu yang tidak akan berubah darinya. Kekeras kepalannya dan rasa cinta yang begitu kuat hanya untuk Siwon. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia tahu bahwa mantan kekasih sekaligus mantan adik iparnya ini tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?"

"Kau masih menanyakan itu Wonnie?"

"Kyu jangan bilang…"

"_Well, of course I will get you and Joonnie back_."

"Kyuhyun…"

"_I will get you back. Not as my lover anymore but as my husband."_

"Kyu..."

"_Oh, also don't forget the little princess. I will make sure she became my legitimate daughter_. Paham, kakak ipar."

"Kyuhyun, itu…"

"Kali ini… Aku. Aku yang akan ada disampingmu. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun dan bukan orang lain." Tegas Kyuhyun dan tidak terbantahkan.

Siwon bermaksud mengemukakan keberatannya namun sayang, bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun dengan ciuman yang panas dan lama. Siwon sendiri yang tadinya hendak memprotes sikap Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur melunak dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu.

_After all_, dalam lubuk hati Siwon yang paling dalam, duda beranak satu itu memang masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Masih dan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun. Jika memang mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama, Siwon akan mencobanya.

Yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana mengatakan perubahan ini kepada Joonmyeon?

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Satu Update-an lagi! #jogetbarengponakankuhikari-chan ^_^

Ini adalah FF teraneh (menurut Nao) selama Nao nulis FF. Ga tahu darimana inspirasinya tapi ya sutralah. Nao minta pendapat amazing readers aja deh.

Sankyu untuk reviewers, followers, favoriters (Apa ini _). Nao senang ada yg bersedia mampir...

As usual, gomenasai untuk typos dan kegajean lainnya.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
